VanillaWitwicky: Freddy vs Jason
by fanfic trap
Summary: Kyle, Vanellope, and their friends are off to learn and solve the history of a razor-bladed killer and a hockey-masked killer. REMINDER: some chapters are short because it's all I got!
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1: Nightmare

Edith and Craig were asleep in Craig's bedroom and they were both naked and snuggling. Edith woke up a bit and looked at the clock and it was 3:57 AM. Edith got out of bed quietly and she was lucky Craig didn't wake up.

She went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. After that, she started to drink some Red Bull. She notices that the back door was fully open and she sees her dog, Sammy's footprints on the floor and out to the backyard.

"Oh my god" said Edith. "Goddamn it, Sammy"

Edith walks outside and follows the trail of footprints. When she was following them, the trails were long and she sees her dog, lying the ground. It had four scars that were fully bleeding and it was dead. Edith gasped in horror until she also sees four razor blades and she heard the voice of Freddy Kruger.

"I was just petting him" said Freddy before he snickered.

Edith started running back to Craig's house. She looked back and sees the four-razor glove being shot at her face.

* * *

Edith woke up from her bed, realizing that it was all a dream and she fell out of bed. Craig woke up, hearing the loud thump. Edith jumped out on the floor, wearing her black ninja suit and doing some stealth movements.

"What are you doing?" said Craig

"Trying to make sure that there aren't killers around here" Edith replied

"You had another nightmare, didn't ya?" said Craig

"Yep" said Edith as she jumped on the bed with him. "It was tortureness"

Craig cuddle with Edith and kissed her. After that he sang heard a lullaby.


	2. School

Chapter 2: School

In school, Kyle and Sulley were handing out fliers. The fliers were about a party they are throwing at Camp Crystal Lake. They started to hand them out, bit instead, they started throwing them up, randomly as Kyle was playing Mozart through a boombox at full volume.

Kyle was out of fliers and he knows that he and Sulley had left some more in the jatinor's closet at the very end of the hallway. He started walking towards the closet and when he opened the door, he sees his two friends, Tate and Margo, making out. But he didn't care. Tate and Margo can see Kyle standing on the doorway.

"Kyle, a little privacy" Tate said

"Sorry" Kyle replied. "Hey, hand me that blue box"

Tate sees the big, blue box and gives it to Kyle.

"Thanks" Kyle replied, before he closed the door.

Kyle opens the box and inside were the same fliers that he and Sulley were handing out. Kyle plays the Mozart through his boombox again and throwing the fliers again randomly up into the air.

_**(Math Class)**_

Edith was in her math class. She didn't get much sleep and her eyes were half open. She leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes and class was still going, a final school bell and woke her up. When her eyes were open, every in the classroom was gone. Edith got out of her seat and started to walk out of the classroom with her book bag. When she reached to the door, the lights to the classroom went out and the whole classroom was a mess and dirty and Edith sees Freddy Kruger by the chalkboard.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in class" said Freddy

Edith ran to out the door and it turns out, she was in another classroom with Freddy in it.

"Hola Edith" said Freddy

"Who are you?" Edith replied

"You don't remember?" said Freddy

Edith steps back a bit as Freddy walked towards her.

"You have noting to worry about" said Freddy before he lifted a razor blade from his glove. "This won't hurt one . . . little . . . bit". Freddy made a cut on Edith's left arm.

* * *

Edith woke up as she gasped and the school bell rang. Edith grabs her book bag and left the classroom, quickly. As she was walking down the hall, she bumped into Ginger and Brigitte.

"Hey, guys" said Edith

Ginger started to notice blood on Edith's left arm.

"Uh, Edith" Ginger answered. "Your arm is bleeding"

Edith looks at her arm and it started to bleed.

"Oh, mama mia" Edith said

"Come on" said Brigitte. "We'll heal it"

The three girls went to the girls' bathroom to heal Edith's cut wound.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

In the girls' bathroom, Ginger and Brigitte were covering the cut wound on Edith's arm with a gauze.

"How the fuck to you get this?" said Brigitte

"Well, I got it from someone" Edith replied. "I don't his first name but his last is Kruger or something"

"Wait" Ginger answered. "Isn't your birth last name Kruger?"

"No" Edith replied

"Huh" said Ginger. "I thought it was"

**_(After School)_**

Edith was at a place where they keep birth certificates. The birth certificates were order in years. Edith found the year number that she was born. She opens the filing cabinet and the birth certificates were in alphabetical order by last name. Edith was finding the K's and she found her first name with the same date of birth and shows that her first name is Kruger.

"You know what" said Edith. "Forget this. I'm just gonna go masturbate, while thinking about Craig having sex with me"


	4. Craig's Sexual Nightmare

Chapter 4: Craig's Sexual Nightmare

Craig and Edith were asleep in Craig's bed. They were both fully naked under the blanket and Craig was snuggling with Edith.

As they were asleep, a razor-bladed glove came out of Edith's pussy **(A/N: Which is pretty disturbing)**. Then, the one of the razor was just cutting off Craig's dick.

* * *

Craig woke up by a splash of cold water at his face. In front of him was Edith, who was holding an empty cup. Craig looked under the blanket and his weiner was okay and it was getting a boner.

"What's a matter?" said Edith. "You just ejaculated your cum on my body or you're just happy to see me naked?"

"The second one" Craig replied

Edith walked towards the bed and crawl under the blanket. Then, they began to make out.


	5. A Party Massacre

Chapter 5: A Party Massacre

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, Shinigamilover2, and a lot of kids were partying in Camp Crystal Lake. Music was blasting in full volume and kids were getting drunk.

In the woods, that is close to the party, two 19 year olds girls named Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax were smoking.

"Man" said Cindy. "Now that's what I call 'New Smoke'"

Behind the two girls was someone wearing a hockey mask named Jason Voorhees. They turned around and see him.

"Check out this fucking guy" said Libby

"Yo, this is a hangout. Not a Halloween party" said Cindy to Jason. "Why don't go find yourself a pig to fuck"

The girls started to laugh but Jason took out a butcher knife and stabbed Libby hard in the chest. Libby fell on the ground and Jason turned to Cindy. Cindy threw some vodka at Jason and grabs a torch and sets Jason on fire.

"Yeah!" said Cindy. "Burn, motherfucker!"

Jason took out his machete that was literally on fire. Cindy started to run and Jason follows her. Cindy ran to where all of the people were partying. She tripped and knocked dow. the sound systems, which stopped the music. Everyone started to complain. As Cindy got up, the flamming machete went through Cindy's chest and Cindy was spitting out blood. Everyone started to panic and run as Jason came by. Jason grabs his machete and kills multiples of people.

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 were the ones who escaped and ran to their van. Kyle was driving and Vanellope was in the passenger seat. The others were in the back. Kyle finally drove out of Camp Crystal Lake.

"What up back there?" said Edith

"A hockey player's going psycho" said Kyle, who is still driving on the highway. "That's what up back there"

"Dude, that goalie must be pissed about something" said Tate

"Can we all not talk about this" said Edith. "This is getting kinda freaky"

**_(2 1/2 hours later)_**

Edith was about to sleep in her bathtub, filled with soap and water. But then she woke up and didn't feel sleepy.

She began to drain the water out and began to shower. She closed her eyes and starts wetting her hair for at least one minute. When she opened her eyes, all of the lights in her bathroom were very red. She turns off the faucet and opens the curtain. She finds herself not in her bathroom, but in a huge boiler room. Steams bursting through pipes and water running through the pipes.

In a huge corner, she sees a colossal tree. It was a family tree of the Krugers because there was a bunch of pictures of people. Edith sees a photo of Freddy Kruger and on the bottom of his picture was a picture of Edith.

Edith took a step back until she bumped into Freddy. She turns around and sees him, wearing a black business suit and a navy blue neck tie.

"Buenas Noches, Edith" said Freddy

"Why do you always come after me?" said Edith

"Cause' I just miss my favorite little daughter" Freddy replied as he stoked Edith's face with his razor blades. "Answer me this question, Before you got adopted, what happened to your family?"

"I live with my dad when I was two months old" Edith replied. "And now he's dead"

"That's not true" said Freddy. "Because I am your father"

Edith couldn't believe a word Freddy said.

"Are you spoofing Star Wars or is this real shit?" Edith asked

"The second one" Freddy replied

"No!" Edith replied as she stepped back. "That's not true!"

"Well then" said Freddy. "You leave me no choice but to do a blood test"

Freddy raised his glove and began to slap Edith in the face.

* * *

Edith woke up, gasping, in her bathtub and she was okay. Until she said. "Why was he wearing a suit?"


	6. Uninvited Guests

_Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests_

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 were at an abandoned warehouse, watching The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.

_**(2 3/4 hours later)**_

The movie was finished and the see Edith falling asleep. Craig tries to wake her up and so does Agnes.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Craig said

"Wait" said Carrie. "What's this?"

Carrie can see wires on Edith and the wires were connected to a dream extractor.

"She's going in inception" said Carrie.

* * *

In the dream, Edith was tied to the wall, naked. In front of her was Freddy Kruger, who was still wearing a black business suit with a red neck tie.

"Okay, what's with the suit and tie?" said Edith. "That's not even creppy"

Freddy walks towards Edith and strokes her cheek, softly, with one of his razor blade. Then, Freddy licks her right cheek, very hard. So hard that Edith closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

In the real world, Vanellope tries to turned off the dream extractor.

"How the fuck do you turn this thing off?" said Vanellope

Bursting through the door was Jason Voorhees. Everyone started to scream and Tate and Kyle had their arms wrapped around Sulley's neck as Sulley was carrying them and they were screaming like a little girl.

Shinigamilover2 carries Edith and the dream extractor. Everyone started to make a run for it as Jason follows them.


	7. The Fight Has Begun

Chapter 7: The Fight Has Begun

All of the kids ran to a huge room in the warehouse, the size as a school's gymnasium. Only it has a lot of barrels of gasolin that are spilled. Jason bursts through the double doors and knocked over an opened gasoline barrel and flint and steel, which cause a huge fire around the room. Nobody got burnt and Carrie used her telekinesis as pryokinesis by throwing fire balls at Jason as the others try to make it through the exit double doors. Shinigamilover2 was still carrying Edith, who is still sleeping. He began taking off the wires off Edith but nothing happened.

* * *

In Edith's dream, Edith was pinned down to the floor and Freddy was on top.

"Welcome to my world, bitch" said Freddy

Freddy was starting to finger Edith with his razor blades.

* * *

In reality, Fanfic trap grabs a spear and tries to stab Jason. Jason looks back at him and slaps him against the wall. Carrie was still throwing fire balls at Jason. When all of a sudden, she accidentally threw a fire ball at Edith's neck, which made her wake up and bringing Freddy into the real world.

"Die, little bitch" said Freddy

Just then, Jason kicks a wooden table. Freddy looks back and sees Jason. Jason sees Freddy as well. They both recognize each other and they both walk towards each other as Edith went to escape, along with Carrie.

Jason raise his machete and tries to slice Freddy but misses. Jason did it again but his machete got stuck on the floor. He tries to get it out but Freddy kicks him in the nuts. But Jason didn't feel anything but Freddy felt pain on his foot. Jason grabs Freddy's leg and throws him across the room. After that, Jason picks up Freddy and throws him out the window to about five feet and 100 yards away.

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 already saw Freddy and Jason fighting as they exited the warehouse.

"Okay" said Kyle. "Who bets that Freddy's gonna win?"

Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Tate, Margo, Tweek, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 raised their hands.

"Those who think Jason's gonna win" said Kyle

Kyle, Edith, Craig, Agnes, Fanfic trap, and Brigitte raised their hands.

Then, everyone starts giving each other the middle finger. **(A/N: A Craig Tucker Moment: Craig and his family "Flipping the Bird")**


	8. Final Showdown

Chapter 8: Final Showdown

In the warehouse, Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 were watching Freddy and Jason killing each other. They're stabbing each other and making each other bleed to their death. Jason was winning the killing fight but Freddy knocked him out.

The gang got down to hide but unfortunately, Freddy comes by towards them and raising Jason's machete to kill them. Until, Jason stabbed Freddy through his chest with Freddy's glove. Then, Jason fell in the fire and burns to his death. Freddy drops the machete and got on his knees and looks at his glove. He then sees Edith right in front of him and Edith was holding Jason's machete.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!" said Edith

Edith then slices Freddy's head off and starts cutting his whole body, pieces by pieces. Once she was done, she throws the machete to the side and collapsed on her knees and starts crying a bit. Craig and the others walk towards Edith and they were all in a group hug. Then, they started to walked out of the warehouse.


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue

It was 5:59 AM and Edith and Craig were sleeping in Craig's bedroom. They have gotten no nightmares over the night and they loved it that way. It was now 6:00 and the alarm clock went. Edith and Craig hit the Snooze button at the same time.

"Good morning, sexy lady" said Craig. "Sleep good tonight?"

"Well, gotta make sure" said Edith

Edith gets a bucket of cold water and dunks her head in it. After five seconds, she got her head out and she was still awake and Craig is still looking at her.

"Hey, I'm gonna go shower" said Craig

"I was gonna shower first" Edith replied

"Well, since we both wanna shower, I guess we're gonna have to share" Craig replied

Edith and Craig were out of the bed and grabs their towels.

They went to the bathroom and they both took all of their clothing off before they entered in the shower. Once they entered in the shower, Craig turns on the faucet. Craig got his hair wet and Edith was getting her hair wet. As Edith was wetting her hair, Craig placed his hands on Edith's waist and leaving trails of kisses down from the back of Edith's neck to the top of her spine. Edith turns around and Craig pins her against the wall and they both started to make out like crazy. So crazy, that they were tongue-kissing way beyond crazier. Edith have been moaning sexually and seductively through the kiss.

Craig began rubbing her pussy and sticking his fingers inside of her. Edith began to moan a bit loudly through the kiss a couple of times.

"Bedroom?" said Craig through the kiss

"Fuck yeah, baby" Edith replied

Craig turned off the shower and they both got out of the shower. They grab their towels and dryed themselves off. Once they dryed themselves off, Craig carries her and Edith wraps her legs around him. They started to make out as they make their way to the bedroom.

Once they made there way to the bedroom, Edith flopped onto the bed. Craig got down on his knees and started to finger and lick Edith's pussy. Edith was moaning in pleasure.

"Ooh, fuck yes!" said Edith. "Eat my pussy, Baby!"

After two minutes, Craig stopped and brought Edith to his lower body. Craig sat on the front of the bed and Edith got on her knees.

Edith began to give Craig a blowjob. Edith was sucking it harder and harder. Then, she gave him a handjob for at least a minute.

Then, Craig reached down on the floor to get some protection for him. He puts it on and lies down on the bed. Edith was on top of him and she was in a cowgirl position.

Craig rams his hard boner inside Edith's pussy and begins to fuck her. Edith began to moan as she arched her back.

"Oh, fuck!" Edith exclaimed. "Fuck me deeper, baby!"

After three minutes, Craig pulled out of his girlfriend and got into another position. This time, Edith lies down and Craig was on top. They were both under the sheets. Craig begins to fuck her again. As he was fucking her hard, Craig leans down to Edith and presses his lips onto Edith's and they both started to kiss and Edith was moaning sexually and seductively through the kiss.

Craig was about to reach his climax. After two minutes, Craig ejaculated inside of Edith as they kept on kissing. After one minute, Craig stopped the ejaculation and pulled apart his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you love it, baby, don't you?" said Craig as he was penetrating Edith, slowly.

"Oh, baby!" said Edith. "Yes! Yeah, I love it so much. I love you"

"I love you too" Craig replied

Then, they started to make out.


End file.
